Ice Sculpture
by Densetsuno Youko
Summary: yyhxover! Yusuke: There's something strange about that girl, Kagome. What does she have against the world? Not only does she does not show interest in Kurama, but seems to have some sort or relation to Hiei, and no, it's not just the attiude.
1. Forever Sadness Remains

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue. Meaning Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho DON'T belong to  
  
me.  
  
If your looking for the story Changes or War Love, they have been abolished by this site. Ok,  
  
moving on......Hope you enjoy this story!  
  
***  
  
Forever Sadness Remains  
  
  
  
Slender, male fingers gently traced the beautiful ice sculpture of a young maiden. Though it  
  
was a very warm summer day, the ice sculpture showed no signs of melting. The red-haired man  
  
silently brushed his fingertips along the icy cold face of the sculpture, that threatened to freeze  
  
his very fingers. Still, he continued to touch the statue, ignoring the fact that it was freezing cold.   
  
If it was an ordinary human touching this ice statue, he would have surely frozen and  
  
died. But, this is no ordinary human. He is a demon. A demon who had made the worst decision  
  
in his life. A decision that had cost the life of someone very dear to him.  
  
"It was all my fault. I shouldn't have done that." he murmured to himself, as a tear  
  
splashed against the foot of the sculpture. "If only time could run backwards." The man slowly  
  
closed his eyes, as he remembered all that had happened, so many years ago.   
  
~FLASHBACK~ (brace yourself, this is a very, very, very long one! No joke. It will be a  
  
flashback until I say end, ok?)  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" a young girl screamed. She had raven black hair and sea deep blue  
  
eyes. She bolted up from bed, beads of sweat rolling down her face. It was only a nightmare,  
  
nothing more, nothing less.   
  
"Kagome, are you all right?" asked her roommate, as she rushed to Kagome's side. "What's  
  
wrong? Speak to me."  
  
"Sango, I don't need your pity." spat Kagome when she had composed herself again, as she  
  
slipped back under her covers. Sango was going to touch Kagome's forehead to see if she was  
  
sick, when Kagome growled at her hand, that was mere inches form her skin. "Don't touch me!"  
  
Kagome snarled.   
  
"Sorry." murmured Sango, as she quickly dropped her hand to her side, but Kagome heard.   
  
***  
  
The next morning, Sango yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Sango looked to  
  
the bed next to her, but wasn't surprised to see that Kagome wasn't there. The warm light of the  
  
sun poured in through the open window, as Sango quickly got dressed and hurried to class.   
  
Sango sat quietly at her desk, but kept glancing at the empty desk that belonged to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi." called the teacher. "Where is that girl?" demanded the teacher angrily. Just  
  
as those words left her mouth, the door flew open and Kagome stood there emotionlessly.  
  
"YOUR LATE!" bellowed the teacher.  
  
"And I care?" asked Kagome, as she slowly made her way to her desk, seeming to stop every  
  
now and then to think.   
  
"Humph." snorted the teacher. "Not only that! You didn't even try to do your test, so you got a  
  
zero!" stated the teacher triumphantly.   
  
"So?" asked Kagome, as she stared straight at the teacher, with unseeing eyes.   
  
"You won't graduate and get a diploma!" argued the teacher with a smirk.  
  
"I didn't expect to graduate or get a diploma, with an old hag like you teaching." replied  
  
Kagome calmly, as someone clapped in the class.  
  
"KOU-GA!" ground out the teacher, her face red with anger.  
  
"My woman is right, you know?" defended Kouga, as he smiled, sharp teeth protruding from  
  
his mouth, glinting in the early morning sun. "Who wants to learn from an old woman like you  
  
anyway?"  
  
"Shut up Kouga!" yelled another boy. "You're always on the icicle's side!"  
  
"Take that back!" defended Sango. "Kagome is warm and caring! Unlike a big mouthed dork,  
  
that is babbling nonsense."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Sango, your one of Kagome's lackeys too, aren't you?" snickered the  
  
same boy.  
  
"Don't say that to Lady Sango!" interrupted another guy.  
  
"Keep out of this Miroku." growled Sango, as she fisted her hand. "This is my fight!"  
  
"And Kouga and you keep out of this." finished Kagome, as she slammed her fist down on  
  
the desk, as little cracks appeared. Without another word, Kagome made her way out of the  
  
classroom and slammed the door shut with an ear shattering bang.   
  
"That insolent girl!" screeched the teacher, as she reached out to pick up Kagome's homework  
  
from her desk, scrunching up her face in disgust. Just as her hands touched the desk, it split in  
  
half.   
  
"AHHHHHHH!" screamed the teacher, as she fainted on the spot.   
  
***  
  
Kagome walked down the deserted street, slowly placing one foot before the other. Kagome  
  
was cursing the warm weather, when a gang of four boys started walking down the same street  
  
from the opposite end. Kagome was to deep in her anger to notice them and walked straight into  
  
them. "What are you doing!?" yelled a guy with slicked, black hair.   
  
"Yusuke, don't yell at a girl!" yelled a stupid voice. "I, Kuwabara Kazuma, will pound you for  
  
your rudeness!"  
  
"Are you okay, miss?" asked a clam voice, as he reached out to help Kagome up. Kagome  
  
quickly backed away when she felt someone reaching out to touch her.   
  
"Don't touch me." snarled Kagome, as she stood up on her own.   
  
"Just like a Kasanegafuchi Junior High student to be rude and touchy." snorted Yusuke.   
  
"And your from Shikon High?" asked Kagome, knowing that there are only two enemies of  
  
her school. Shikon Junior High and Sarayashiki Junior High.   
  
"Are you blind?" asked a cold voice.  
  
"Hiei." scolded the calm voice.   
  
"I have to agree with Hiei on that one, Kurama." stated Yusuke. "Can't she see our uniform? It  
  
says Sarayshiki Junior High on it! Want me to buy you a pair of glasses?"  
  
"I don't have time to talk to blackheads." snorted Kagome as she continued on her way.   
  
"Who you calling blockhead?!" demanded Yusuke, as he reached out to grab Kagome's  
  
shoulder. Kagome's ears moved slightly at the sound Yusuke made when he came to grab her.  
  
Kagome easily dodged and continued her walk.   
  
"There's something strange about that girl." murmured Kurama.   
  
"Something?" snorted Yusuke. "More like all!"  
  
"Yes, I can't believe she called me a blockhead." voiced Kurama.   
  
"That's not what I was indicating." added Yusuke, as he rolled his eyes. "But it was strange  
  
that she wasn't entranced by your looks, like all the other girls."  
  
"Ha!" laughed Kuwabara. "So you admit that Kurama is better than you and Keiko probably  
  
likes him more than you!"   
  
*Bam*  
  
*Whack*  
  
*Smack*  
  
"My point was, how did she dodge my hand, when she had her back to me?" finished  
  
Yusuke, as he glared down at the swirly eyed Kuwabara.  
  
"Hn. The question is how she bumped into us, when she was looking straight at us." Hiei  
  
snorted.  
  
"Yes, that was strange. Unless she was doing it on purpose." mused Kurama. "But what for?"  
  
"Probably so she could get closer to Kurama." voice Yusuke.  
  
"Then she wouldn't have snarled at me and told me not to touch her." replied Kurama.  
  
"Though, I don't see what I did wrong."   
  
"Fox, get over it." snorted Hiei.  
  
"She probably doesn't like pretty boys." added Yusuke. "Maybe she likes someone like me."  
  
"Good thing Keiko isn't here, or you'll be dead." added Kuwabara, who had just regained  
  
conscience.  
  
"Do you like her?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Nah, even though she has a nice figure." stated Yusuke. "She's still from the enemy school."  
  
"That's it?" snorted Hiei.   
  
"When did the shrimp learn to care?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Yes, do share." added Kurama.  
  
"You like the girl, Hiei?" asked Yusuke, as a grin appeared on his face.   
  
  
  
***  
  
Please read and review! 


	2. Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own them! Though I wish I could though....v_v  
  
IMPORTANT! Remember, this is still in flashback mode!!!  
  
***  
  
  
  
Blood  
  
  
  
"Hn." snorted Hiei. "I love no one."  
  
"We didn't ask if you loved her." teased Yusuke. "We just asked if you liked her." Hiei  
  
narrowed his eyes and the next second, Yusuke was lying on the ground sporting a large bump.  
  
Hiei was no where in sight.   
  
"Hey Kurama!" yelled Kuwabara. "Where you going?!"  
  
"I'm going to follow that girl. I sense something strange about her." replied Kurama  
  
calmly. "Why don't you take Yusuke back to his house. We wouldn't want the leader of our team  
  
become road kill, now do we?"  
  
Kuwabara just nodded dumbly, as Kurama disappeared from his line of sight. "What was  
  
I suppose to do again?" asked Kuwabara, as he trailed after the ice-cream man....and totally  
  
forgetting Yusuke.   
  
***  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I watched as the strange girl turned into an alleyway. Doesn't she know that deserted  
  
alleyways are dangerous places for a young girl like her? I watched slightly amused as she kept  
  
stumbling on the uneven ground. "Shit." cursed the girl, as she stopped. "Took a wrong turn."   
  
Confusion took over as she stood straight and seemed to relax. Then she quickly tensed  
  
again, as some punks from my school surrounded the girl. "What is a Kasanegafuchi Junior High  
  
student doing on my turf?" asked the guy who was apparently the leader of the gang.   
  
"Don't you have better things to do then block me path?" demanded the girl.   
  
"Did you not hear me?" asked the punk. "This is MY turf! Which makes you belong to  
  
me." He quickly motioned for his friends to surround the girl. I was going to help her, when a  
  
black blur beat me to it. Hiei. The punks fell to their knees, holding their stomach in excruciating  
  
pain.  
  
"H-Hiei-sama!" cried the leader, as he fell to his knees. "What brings you to my humble  
  
turf?"   
  
"Scram." ordered Hiei, and the punks quickly scattered. "Kurama." called Hiei, as I  
  
stepped out of the shadows.   
  
"From the way those punks said your name...you four idiots must be the popular four at  
  
Sarayashiki Junior High. Known for your fighting skills and good looks, well, except one."  
  
Hiei looked about to kill the girl on the spot when I stopped him. "Girl." spat Hiei. "If  
  
you haven't noticed, there's only two of us. Are you blind!"   
  
"Hiei." I admonished. "Sorry Miss, Hiei has a very hot temper." I received a glare from  
  
Hiei, but I easily ignored it. "I know our schools don't get along, but you don't have to hate us  
  
with such a passion."  
  
"I hate people from your school and Shikon High not because they're enemies of my  
  
school. I hate them, because I wish to, in addition to the idiots at my school." With that the girl  
  
closed her eyes and relaxed for a few seconds before she whirled around and found her way out  
  
of the alley.   
  
I released Hiei when I started to feel my hand starting to heat up. "Guys!" called a  
  
cheerful tone. "Let's try not to kill each other ok?"  
  
"Botan." I greeted.  
  
"Hi Kurama!" replied Botan happily. "Koenma wishes to see you." I nodded, as the three  
  
of us entered Spirit World from Botan's portal.   
  
"Where's Yusuke?" demanded Koenma, when we entered his office.  
  
"At home....courtesy of Hiei." I replied, murmuring the last part.   
  
"Botan! Get Yusuke! This is no time for a nap!" yelled Koenma, as he pounded his tiny  
  
fists on the desk. A few minutes later, Yusuke entered, in a worse shape then when I had left him  
  
with Kuwabara.  
  
"Some friends you are!" yelled Yusuke, as he limped in. "You could've at least dragged  
  
me off the sidewalk!"  
  
"I thought I asked Kuwabara to do that." I replied. A second later, Kuwabara entered  
  
licking his ice cream.   
  
"What? Did I miss something?" asked Kuwabara clueless.  
  
"ENOUGH!" yelled Koenma. "We have a serious case here!"  
  
"What is it..." before Yusuke could finish, Koenma cut him off by pointing to the very  
  
large sign that says. "DON'T CALL KOENMA A TODDLER!"  
  
"Anyway, there is a demon out there that has been drinking other demon's blood." started  
  
Koenma, as Kuwabara fainted on the spot. I smirked, as I refocused my attention on Koenma.  
  
"Her name is Kagura. At least, that's what our information points to. But, it also seems Kagura is  
  
working for another demon...more specifically, a hanyou."  
  
"So, what your saying is. Kagura has been capturing demons for their blood. She might  
  
be the one drinking it and she might be capturing it for her master to drink. Correct?" I asked,  
  
after I summarized for Koenma.   
  
"Yes, capture her. Every time the blood of a demon is drunk, the drinker gains more  
  
power. It is an old ritual, that we have recently just noticed being practiced. Though by the looks  
  
of it...this ritual has been in motion for many, many years now." added Koenma.  
  
"Any clues as to where to begin?" I asked, voicing Hiei's unspoken words.  
  
"Well, the pattern is to drink the blood of a powerful, male demon every month when the  
  
moon is full." answered Koenma.  
  
"So what your saying is." started Yusuke, as he smirked at Hiei and me. "That both  
  
Kurama and Hiei could be a target?"  
  
"Yes." replied Koenma, "powerful, male, and a demon."   
  
"I agree about Hiei being demon, powerful, and masculine." started Botan, as she  
  
blushed. "But..but...um..."  
  
"What Botan?!" asked Koenma.  
  
"Hn." snorted Hiei. "The fox may be in a human body, but he is still a demon."   
  
"Or were you going to say Kurama isn't exactly masculine, but a bit on the feminine  
  
side?" added Yusuke, as my face turned bright red.   
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Kuwabara. Botan meekly nodded.  
  
"That won't matter Botan." answered Koenma. "Kurama is still a likely target for Kagura.  
  
Kagura is a demon, she'll be able to tell Kurama's a male demon by his scent."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of." murmured Botan.   
  
"Did you say something?" asked Yusuke.   
  
"Hn. She just said she was worried for the fox." repeated Hiei.  
  
"Hey Kurama!" called Yusuke with a wide smile. "I think you got yourself a new  
  
girlfriend!" Botan quickly got on her oar and disappeared through a portal, as Yusuke broke  
  
down laughing.   
  
"Come on guys, let's go think of plan." I suggested, trying to change the topic about me.   
  
~Koenma's POV~  
  
Hm, a fox and a grim reaper mating? Na, that won't work very well,....I hope. Oh, I'll  
  
think about that later. I resumed my paper stamping when George entered bringing in more  
  
paper. George paused as confusion was etched on his face.  
  
"Hurry it up, ogre!" I yelled.  
  
"Yes, yes. Here you go toddler-sama." with that George dropped the stack.  
  
"T-todder?! GEORGE! HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed, as I pointed to my large sign.  
  
"It says right here.. "Call Koenma a toddler!"  
  
"Exactly, sir." replied George. I looked at the sign again and my face burned with fury.  
  
"YUSUKE!" I screeched. Yusuke had somehow erased the Don't from my sign. Making  
  
the sign read "call Koenma a toddler" instead of "don't call Koenma a toddler".  
  
***  
  
Kagome growled in irritation, as Kouga kept on babbling on about how much he loved  
  
her. Kagome's hands wrapped around the half pendant on a chain that was around her neck. "I  
  
don't love you." stated Kagome as calmly as she could.  
  
"I knew you loved me!" cried Kouga, who had once again changed Kagome's words to  
  
suit himself.   
  
"Quit harassing Kagome!" admonished Sango, as she dragged Kouga away.   
  
"Bunch of baka." murmured Kagome, as she slowly found her way back to her dormitory.  
  
"Things aren't getting any better and the arrogant tone of Hiei along with the silky voice of  
  
Kurama won't leave my head. That silky calm voice grates on my nerves. Who does he think he  
  
is, following me, and I was stupid to not have noticed earlier! I got lost because of him too."  
  
Kagome growled to herself. "If he hadn't been so annoying as to talk to me, I wouldn't  
  
have had my mind elsewhere instead of on the way to the park. Then his classmates decides to  
  
jump me."  
  
"Hiei, that guy who saved me, though I didn't need his help....how come that name  
  
sounds oddly familiar? As if I had heard that name before hearing it from a bunch of dim-witted  
  
fangirls. Hiei...have I met you before?" Kagome murmured to herself, as she slumped into a soft-  
  
cushioned couch.  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Question and Answer: (if not answered, that means it's either going to spoil the story or it's been  
  
answered.)  
  
Ssam:  
  
*Why did they abolish War Love  
  
- no clue  
  
Bekkablair:   
  
*Why's Kagome acting like an icicle?  
  
- hence the title...but how it happened will be revealed later on.  
  
Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko:  
  
*Why didn't you finish the flashback?  
  
- because it's to long to do so. The flashback is the main part of the story. The story is  
  
told in flashback mode. So, it's still flashback right now.....^_^  
  
Eisei Pika-ki  
  
*...what?  
  
-um, if you'll tell me what you don't get, I'll be glad to explain it.  
  
SilverKnight7:  
  
* What are the pairings?  
  
- um, to early to be revealed.   
  
Kitty~:  
  
* ...what's going on?  
  
- last chapter, a red-haired demon was very depressed as he looked at the ice sculpture.  
  
He was blaming himself for something that happened, as he tells the story of how it all began  
  
many years ago. So, we are currently still in his flashback. And probably will continue like that  
  
for a good half of the story. Does that help?  
  
Sukuri:  
  
* Please say your have your own site.  
  
-uh, I don't. But I want to start one though. But seeing as how things are, maybe not for  
  
another few years. v_v;;;  
  
*It never said end flashback, does that mean it isn't finished yet?  
  
-yes, the flashback will take up a good half of the story. ^_^  
  
Kawaii-Autumn  
  
*Can you please update Third Year?  
  
- Ok, I did that. ^_^  
  
Twin Kats  
  
*How many chapters is the flashback gonna go through?  
  
-A few chapters...ok, like most of the story! But there will be breaks and stuff like that.  
  
Just wait and you'll see what I mean.  
  
Oh! Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm so happy! Thanks to all who reviewed! ^_^  
  
Ssam   
  
Runedemon  
  
tsuyu aka kireishi  
  
magiabruxa  
  
Bekkablair  
  
AnImEAnGeL97  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx  
  
Anonymous  
  
KyaKagami  
  
Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko  
  
Eisei Pika-ki  
  
bubblesbb03  
  
chocolategummybearofdoom  
  
Mia  
  
wayfarer-redemption  
  
Catkyn  
  
ladytaurus4evr  
  
Diana  
  
SilverKnight7  
  
lulu  
  
Acid-Rayne  
  
Kitty~  
  
Ambergirl  
  
Dark Warrior  
  
Inuyashan-Hiei  
  
Puppkid  
  
Lightdestiny  
  
Princess Kasha  
  
Sukuri  
  
LadyLightHeart  
  
Kawaii-Autumn  
  
KagomeYasha4448  
  
XxX Demon Child XxX  
  
CrimsonBlades16  
  
LEAFZ  
  
Twin Kats  
  
writerlover101  
  
Seeker of Death  
  
Stacy  
  
fluffyluver  
  
nbbbbbbb  
  
Ai Higeki  
  
tessa3  
  
ariel  
  
Spirit of the anime angel  
  
SoulDragonTFMizukiyo  
  
Harmony  
  
babymar-mar  
  
Black Ruby Kitsune  
  
Hiei-Kurama Darkdemon Angel  
  
Caladriel  
  
cess48  
  
Dark-lil-Hiei  
  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess  
  
Megan Consoer 


	3. Competition Sign Up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters....sadly.  
  
***  
  
Competition Sign Up  
  
  
  
"Yo, Kurama." called Yusuke as he yawned. "Got a plan yet?"  
  
"Why don't we just tie the shrimp and Kurama on the street naked? I'm sure Kagura will  
  
come for them!" suggested Kuwabara with a triumphant look.  
  
Hiei growled low in his throat as Kurama sighed. "Ha!" laughed Yusuke. "Baka! Before  
  
Kagura comes and gets Kurama and Hiei, they'll probably already been taken to jail or by some  
  
random female."  
  
"We're getting off topic." reminded Kurama, as he leaned against the oak tree behind  
  
him, slightly shaking his head in irritation.   
  
"ICE CREAM!" shrieked Kuwabara as the ice cream truck drove past them. The next  
  
second, Kuwabara was running after the truck yelling for it to stop.   
  
"Hn. Baka." snorted Hiei.  
  
"I think we can try..." started Kurama, but was interrupted.  
  
"Kagome, how about Friday?" asked a young man with his hair pulled back into a pony  
  
tail.   
  
"No." replied Kagome coldly as she continued to walk.  
  
"Saturday?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Sunday?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mon.."  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone, Kouga." snarled Kagome angrily.   
  
"Then it's settled." smirked Kouga. "I'll pick you up on Monday to see that new movie."  
  
Before Kagome could say no, Kouga was already gone.   
  
"Damn wolf." cursed Kagome as she walked head on into Yusuke.   
  
"Watch where ya going, will ya?" yelled Yusuke. "What's with you? You always run right  
  
INTO one of us! The least you could do is walk AROUND us!"  
  
"Then quit stalking me." replied Kagome coldly.  
  
"S-Stalking?" sputtered Yusuke. "Who would want to stalk you?!? Hey! Watch out for  
  
that tree!" called out Yusuke as he eyes widened. "That girl has got to be the weirdest! Did you  
  
see her walk straight into that tree?"  
  
"Hn." snorted Hiei.   
  
"It seems we're never going to get out plan down." sighed Kurama, as he went after Kagome.  
  
"Was that an excuse?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Hn."   
  
"Why is he after the one girl who isn't after him?" added Yusuke. "Why is she wearing so  
  
much clothes on such a hot day?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yea, that answer help a lot." snorted Yusuke.  
  
"Hn."  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Kagome." called Sango with a bright smile. "The annual competition with Sarayashiki  
  
and Shikon Junior High are going to start new week! This time, we're going to beat both schools  
  
and come out champion."  
  
"Your point?" asked Kagome emotionlessly.  
  
"Well, I'm in charge of this year's student selection for the competition. I would really  
  
appreciate it if you would sign up for just one of the competitions." replied Sango.  
  
"No." replied Kagome. "I am not going to join some stupid competition."  
  
"This isn't stupid!" protested Sango. "It will prove that our school is the best! There are  
  
many competitions, you can sign up for the swimming one...or the dancing one...or maybe you  
  
like music better...or maybe archery? Kendo? Fashion?"  
  
"No. Leave." ordered Kagome.   
  
"Why is no one signing up?" moaned Sango. "Why is everyone afraid of the Sarayashiki  
  
and Shikon Junior High students? They aren't that tough, are they? They just LOOK tough. Never  
  
mind, I'll just have to take all of them on." stated Sango with determination. "I'm going to win for  
  
our school!"  
  
"If your done with your speech, I would like some peace." cut in Kagome. Sango walked  
  
out of their dormitory, slightly hurt at Kagome's words.   
  
***  
  
"Should've known we'll be pulled into this competition by the teachers." snorted Yusuke,  
  
as he scanned the list of competitions. "Hm, I'll take all the fighting ones."  
  
"I'll take the Math competition along with all the academic ones." added Kurama. "I'll  
  
take the music one as well."  
  
"I'll take up track and sports." snorted Hiei. Yusuke glanced at what Kuwabara signed up  
  
for and laughed.  
  
"What?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"The baka signed up for sewing, baking, and creativity competitions." laughed Yusuke.   
  
"They were the only one's left open!" defended Kuwabara.  
  
"I wonder if that strange girl will be participating." murmured Kurama.  
  
"She probably signed up for the weird and emotionless competition." suggested Yusuke.  
  
"There's no such thing." replied Kuwabara. "Urameshi, your weird."  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Sango's POV~  
  
I stopped at the doorway of the dormitory I shared with Kagome when I heard sniffling.  
  
"It's been so many years." murmured a voice, as I slowly crept to where the sniffling was from. I  
  
swear my eyes were going to pop out of my eyes sockets when I saw Kagome holding tightly to  
  
her necklace as a small tear rolled down her face.  
  
Okay, I must be dreaming. Kagome doesn't cry. She never cries...I think. "It was my  
  
fault...you would have still been living." murmured Kagome.   
  
"K-Kagome." I whispered, as Kagome's head snapped up.   
  
"What are you doing here?" snarled Kagome as she quickly wiped her eyes dry.   
  
"I was going to bed, but then I...." I started.  
  
"Mind your own business." bit out Kagome as she stormed out of the dormitory. I stood  
  
in shock for a while before I quickly followed Kagome out. Who knows what a person could do  
  
in their depression.   
  
I huffed as I scanned the area for Kagome. My eyes fell on her figure as she crossed the  
  
street. I quickly ran to catch up with Kagome. "Kagome, please wait!" I called, as Kagome  
  
stopped right in the middle of the road. "Well, not in the middle of the street." I muttered under  
  
my breath.   
  
"What is it?" asked Kagome calmly.   
  
"Kagome." I stated, as I stopped at the sidewalk to catch my breath. "Watch out!" I yelled  
  
at the top of my lungs as a truck came straight at Kagome.   
  
***  
  
"Hn. Kurama, you have been following that girl." stated Hiei.  
  
"Does that bother you Hiei?" asked Kurama, as he smirked slightly.  
  
"Hn." snorted Hiei.   
  
"She is strange. From what I can analyze about her, she seems to run almost about into  
  
anything when's she's angry. Plus, her sense of direction is just horrible."  
  
"What do you mean by anything?" asked Kuwabara, as he walked into the room with a  
  
toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.   
  
"Nasty baka." snorted Hiei.  
  
"Like I said, anything. Humans, trees, buildings, doors, walls, you name it." replied  
  
Kurama.   
  
"That's not normal." voice Hiei. "Not even the baka is that bad."  
  
"We should look into it." added Kurama.  
  
"What's with you two?" asked Yusuke. "You two seem awfully interested in that girl."  
  
smirked Yusuke. "She does have a nice..."  
  
*glare*  
  
"Yusuke, that's not the point." sighed Kurama.  
  
"Right. Right. Your just feeling weird since she isn't falling all over you." teased Yusuke  
  
with a goofy grin.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review!   
  
Thank you everyone who has reviewed the last chapter!!!  
  
  
  
Questions and Answers!  
  
Nogitsune Krist:  
  
* Is Kurama and Botan gonna be paired?  
  
- No, I don't like that pair.  
  
* Do you hate Kikyou?  
  
- Dislike, yes. But I wouldn't call it hate.   
  
Harmony:  
  
* Is Kagome dead or something?  
  
-No, Kagome isn't dead...yet....maybe. But there is way more to Kagome...  
  
Miko:  
  
* Could you make your chapters longer?  
  
- I'll try...but, it's kinda hard.  
  
Sukuri:  
  
* Is Naraku going to be the main villain?  
  
- Kinda hard to explain, but I guess you can call it that. You'll see why it's hard to  
  
explain as I get deeper into the story.  
  
* How long is this going to be?  
  
- I don't know. But at the minimum of ten chapters.  
  
Bekkablair:  
  
* Does any of the whole "icicle-Kagome" business have anything to do with Inuyasha or another  
  
demon that we know from the Feudal Era?  
  
- Actually, yea, it does. ^_^  
  
Catzeatratz:   
  
* Why did Kagome run square into the boys?  
  
- That is the mystery that will take a few more chapters to uncover.  
  
* Why did she say "the four of you?"  
  
- That is connected to the same mystery as above. It will be answered later.  
  
Babymar-mar:   
  
* What are the pairings?  
  
- The pairing has long been decided. But I don't feel like telling. ^_^ 


	4. Substitution

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from either anime!  
  
***  
  
Substitution   
  
  
  
"Watch out!" yelled Sango, running as fast as she could. She shoved Kagome out of the  
  
way just as the truck came to an abrupt stop. Yes the truck did stop, but Sango was far from well.   
  
"Are you okay?!?" asked the frantic truck driver. "I'll call an ambulance!" yelled the  
  
driver after noticing the horrible condition Sango was in.  
  
"What's going on?" muttered Kagome as the truck driver lifted Sango off of her.   
  
"She freezing cold!" gasped the driver. "At least one of you are fine." Kagome clenched  
  
her hands and stood up.   
  
"How is she?" demanded Kagome.  
  
"She's still alive." replied the driver. "But..."  
  
"Stupid girl." whispered Kagome. "You didn't have to do that. It was my fault for not  
  
paying more attention to my surrounding. Like he taught me, 'those who do not pay attention  
  
deserve to die.'"   
  
  
  
***  
  
~End Flashback~ (In case any of you forgot, we were in flashback mode. ^_^)  
  
"To think that the injury of that girl had caused us more trouble than we bargained for."  
  
murmured the red-haired man.   
  
"Kurama." called out a blue-haired girl.   
  
"Botan." replied the red-haired man, no trace of cheerfulness.   
  
"Come on, we're going to be late for our date." murmured Botan.  
  
"Botan, we can't keep on kidding ourselves." stated Kurama in a deadpan voice. "This  
  
isn't working."  
  
"But, Kurama." whispered Botan, holding back tears.  
  
"I don't love you." informed Kurama. "I tried to love you, but I can't bring myself to do  
  
it."  
  
"Why?" asked Botan. "Why?! You still can't forget her, isn't it? She's DEAD! She isn't  
  
coming back!"  
  
"I know, but I can't move on." replied Kurama, glancing at the ice sculpture once again.  
  
"How could I?"  
  
"She never truly loved you!" argued Botan. "You were just a replacement!"  
  
"Just as it is now." added Kurama, turning to look at Botan. "I never truly loved you  
  
either, I couldn't forget her. All the dates we have been on, it was never really you who I had  
  
seen. I had seen her in you."  
  
"Oh." replied Botan, eyes downcast. "I see, so I mean nothing to you?"   
  
"Not in the sense you want it to be, I'm sorry." replied Kurama, walking out of the cave  
  
where the sculpture was located. Botan fell to the ground as a soft sob escaped her lips. A black  
  
blur zipped out of the cave as soon as Kurama had left. It stopped in a tree to reveal a short,  
  
black-haired man.   
  
"It would seem the fox is destined to lead a lonely life." snorted the man. "Though he  
  
deserved it. Both he, Koenma, and Botan deserve the pain, for this was their doing. They caused  
  
her death because of some stupid case!" he growled, anger increasing with each word.   
  
~Flashback~ (Once, again, back in flashback mode!)  
  
"How are you doing?" asked Kagome, when she heard Sango's breathing increase,  
  
indicating that she was awakening.   
  
"Kagome, how long have I been out?" asked Sango, in full cast.   
  
"That was stupid of you." stated Kagome. "You could have died."  
  
"If I didn't, then you could have died." replied Sango.   
  
"As if." muttered Kagome.  
  
"Hm?" asked Sango, trying to focus her eyes.  
  
"Nothing." replied Kagome coldly. "Is there anything you need to do? I'll do it for you,  
  
since you are in no condition to do it yourself."  
  
"Well." started Sango. "The upcoming competition for the three schools, I don't think I'll  
  
make it and our school must win this time!"  
  
"Of course you won't make it." snorted Kagome. "I'll take up all the things you signed up  
  
for and I'll try to win."  
  
"Thanks." replied Sango, wincing in pain. "I'm going to get some more sleep." Kagome  
  
got up and found her way out of the room.   
  
***  
  
"Are you ready for the competition, guys?" asked Yusuke, cracking his knuckles. "Hey,  
  
Kuwabara, have you seen Kurama today?"  
  
"I don't know." replied Kuwabara. "He left after reading the newspaper today."  
  
"You mean this?" asked Yusuke, picking up the newspaper. "Two Kasen Junior High  
  
students almost run over by a truck?"  
  
"Yea, I heard one of them was in really bad shape." added Kuwabara.  
  
"Heh." snorted Yusuke, popping onto the couch and began to surf the tv.   
  
  
  
***  
  
"You again?" asked Kagome, stopping right in front of Kurama.   
  
"I'm honored you still remember me." smiled Kurama.  
  
"Don't let it get to your head." replied Kagome in an icy tone. "Now, if I'm correct in my  
  
assumption, you are looking for me?"  
  
"Yes, the news indicated that two students from your class was in an accident and I..."  
  
started Kurama.  
  
"And you thought I was the one that was severely injured." finished Kagome. "I'm  
  
touched by your concern, but you might as well save that concern for someone else. It's wasted  
  
on me. I don't need it." replied Kagome emotionlessly.   
  
"Did I do something to cause you to hate me?" asked Kurama, curiosity getting the better  
  
of him.   
  
"Nothing personal." was all Kagome replied. Kurama stood in the middle of the street in  
  
silence, when Kagome asked him a question. "What street is this?"  
  
"The street sign is right in front of you." replied Kurama.  
  
"Well, read it then." ordered Kagome.   
  
"Cherry Street." read Kurama.  
  
"I'm glad you can read." snorted Kagome, before taking a left.  
  
"Was she just testing me on my.....reading skills?" asked a confused Kurama. "She really  
  
is different from all the average girls. I get the suspicion there's more to her than meets the eye."  
  
"If your done analyzing the female, fox," snorted a voice from behind him, "we still have  
  
an uncompleted mission."  
  
"Yes, I've noticed that too Hiei. But there's no way to track down the blood-sucking  
  
demon at the moment." replied Kurama.  
  
"Hn." replied Hiei, before disappearing again.   
  
***  
  
"Read everything that Sango signed up for." ordered Kagome, thrusting the list to a  
  
shaking girl.   
  
"P-please, I-I d-don't want t-trouble!" cried the girl in fear.  
  
"Read the list and nothing will happen to you." growled Kagome, as the girl took the list  
  
from Kagome's hand.  
  
"Hand to hand combat, Wooden sword fighting, track, cooking, racing, archery, singing,  
  
babysitting..."  
  
"Babysitting?" repeated Kagome. "What kind of competition in that?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" cried the girl.  
  
"She didn't happen to sign up for everything, did she?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes, she did." replied the girl.  
  
"Then why didn't you just say so? Your wasting my time." stated Kagome in a very cold  
  
tone.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" apologized the girl.  
  
"Go." ordered Kagome as the girl zoomed out of the room as if her life depended on it.  
  
***  
  
End chapter 4. ^_^ Please read and review!  
  
It's a very difficult pairing, but there will be Kagome/Kurama romance. Though it's not really   
  
just Kagome/Kurama pairing....it's hard to explain. There will be some Yusuke/Kagome  
  
interaction as well. (But then that won't go very far. Thanks to Keiko.) ^_^  
  
Bekkablair:  
  
* Does Kagome's "if I hadn't screwed up, you wouldn't be dead now" referring to Kikyou  
  
succeeding in getting Inuyasha to go to hell with her?  
  
-Actually, it doesn't. ^_^ I'm trying something else.  
  
* Does it have something to do with Shippo?  
  
- No, he's playing another role. ^_^  
  
miko:  
  
* Why does she keep running into things?  
  
- There's a good reason for it, just wait and see.   
  
* Is she going to stay cold-hearted?  
  
- She'll soften a bit as time runs. Or in this case chapters run. ^_^  
  
XxPuNKoDdEsSxX:  
  
* Is Kagome BLIND?  
  
-Your on the right track, she isn't *really* blind. It'll be explained later. But your half  
  
right, it's just Kagome isn't like the average *blind* person.   
  
Autumn Mitchell:  
  
* Is Kagome gonna end up with someone from the Yu Yu Group?  
  
- Sort of.  
  
Kawaii Silver Kitsune:  
  
* Is there a reason that we don't know why Kagome is bumping into things?  
  
- There's some clues if you'll read the answer to XxPuNKoDdEsSxX question. ^_^  
  
* Why is she being mean to Sango is she is her best friend?  
  
- Sango views Kagome as her best friend. But Kagome doesn't feel the same way. She  
  
just sees Sango as an annoying roommate who wouldn't leave her life alone. But Kagome's view  
  
of Sango is slowly changing, as you can see. ^_^  
  
FireLilly:  
  
* Why is Kagome so cold/distant/MEAN?  
  
- It will be revealed later on. ;)  
  
Ichigo:  
  
* Why is Kagome so clumsy?  
  
- Actually, she isn't clumsy. It's something with her eyes. If you'll scroll up to  
  
XxPuNKoDdEsSxX question you'll see some clues. ^_^  
  
Angelkitty77:  
  
* Is she blind or just not paying attention?   
  
- If you'll scroll up to XxPuNKoDdEsSxX question you'll get some clues. :)  
  
* Does she go back in the past or is this just a present day story?   
  
- It's set in present day. ^_^  
  
Mz X. Ti F F an Y:  
  
* Is Kagome even human?  
  
- Not really. ^_^  
  
Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! They're great inspiration! ^_~ 


	5. Target: Hiei

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters!!!  
  
***  
  
Target: Hiei  
  
  
  
"Hey guys!" cried a cherry voice from behind the two unsuspecting teens. "What are you  
  
doing?"  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!"yelled Yusuke, plopping onto the floor to finish jelling his hair  
  
back. "Look what you did to Kuwabara!"   
  
Botan blinked a few times before locking gazes with the big idiot on the ground. "Wow,  
  
he's out cold." murmured Botan, nudging him with her right foot. "Oh well. Hey Yusuke, how's  
  
the case doing? Koenma's getting really anxious."  
  
"What case?" asked Yusuke nonchalantly. "I'm gonna kick some ass today."  
  
"Yusuke...the case..." called Botan as Yusuke ran out the door with Kuwabara in tow.  
  
"Children these days." sighed Botan, getting back on her oar. "Koenma isn't going to like this  
  
one little bit."  
  
***  
  
"Kagome, have you ever used a bow and arrow before?" asked Sango, worry etched all  
  
over her face.   
  
"I have." replied Kagome, picking up the bow and an arrow.   
  
"Kagome, your positive?" asked Sango.  
  
"Quit being so annoying. You are in no condition to do it." snapped Kagome, clenching  
  
her bow tightly. "Only if it was the full moon." murmured Kagome.   
  
"What?" asked Sango.  
  
"Nothing." replied Kagome, walking out of the room. Sango quickly wheeled herself out  
  
of the room and towards the arena.   
  
"I hate wheelchairs." sighed Sango, trying to catch up with Kagome's fast pace.  
  
"KAGOME, WAIT UP!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Don't use to much strength." advised Hiei, before disappearing into a tree. Kurama  
  
smiled at his friend and nodded his head. Kurama walked into his assigned spot and prepared his  
  
bow and arrows.   
  
"Kagome, wrong spot. Your next to Kurama!" hollered Sango as Kagome glared straight  
  
ahead.   
  
"Who cares?" replied Kagome icily, causing shivers to go up the spine of all but two  
  
people in hearing range.   
  
"Just move over to the left two more spaces." called out Sango with a slight hint of  
  
pleading. Kagome gave in and moved two spaces to the left and readied her bow.  
  
"You have a very good posture." commented Kurama, smiling at Kagome. This caused  
  
sighs to erupt from the girls.   
  
"He smiled!" sighed a brunette loudly. "I think I'm in heaven."  
  
"Disgusting." commented Kagome, totally unaffected by Kurama's charming smile.  
  
"Those idiots might think your wonderful, but I don't. I would advise you to not talk to me unless  
  
absolutely necessary."   
  
"If you wish." replied Kurama with a small smile.   
  
"GO KURAMA!" yelled the girls. "YOU'RE GONNA WIN!"  
  
"Man, Kurama has his own team of cheerleaders...for free!" cried Kuwabara.  
  
"And I came all the way to encourage him." muttered Yusuke. "Doesn't look like he  
  
needs us."  
  
"Let the game begin!!!" cried a teacher filled with enthusiasm. "Whoever can shoot three  
  
arrows closest to the center wins! Raise your bows....and fire!"  
  
Kurama's arrow landed straight in the center with a soft thud, causing applause to go wild  
  
in the crowd. Kurama quickly turned to face Kagome when he felt her arrow whiz past him and  
  
into a tree. Gasps followed the incident before the teacher disqualified Kagome.   
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" asked a worried Sango, as she wheeled herself to Kagome's  
  
side.   
  
"Fine." replied Kagome, grasping her moon charm around her neck tightly. Kagome  
  
briskly walked away just as the teacher announced Kurama the winner.   
  
"Kagome..." called out Kouga. "Your shooting was beautiful!" The people around Kouga  
  
quirked an eyebrow and scoffed.  
  
"The bitch shot a stinking tree and you call that beautiful?" scoffed a black haired teen  
  
from Shikon High. "Some skill."  
  
"That's my woman your calling a bitch, bastard. Who the hell are you?" demanded  
  
Kouga, grasping the teen's collar.   
  
"The names Inuyasha, wolf breath." replied Inuyasha, shoving Kouga away. "We'll take  
  
this out behind the gym."  
  
"Fine with me, dog turd." snorted Kouga. Inuyasha and Kouga growled at each other and  
  
narrowed their eyes. The people around them quickly scattered before the two crazy canines left  
  
for the gym.  
  
***  
  
"That Kagome girl really lacks in skill." stated Kuwabara, "but she's very pretty!"  
  
"Yea, she was like totally off." added Yusuke. "Her arrow was probably very weak too.  
  
Poor aim and weak power." concluded Yusuke with a nod.  
  
"She's not." came Hiei's cold voice from behind Yusuke, causing Yusuke to jump onto  
  
the table.  
  
"What do you mean, Hiei?" asked Kurama, ignoring Yusuke's rants.  
  
"She has great aim..." started Hiei.  
  
"She hit a tree!" laughed Yusuke.  
  
"I was in that tree." cut in Hiei.  
  
"So, it could just be a coincidence." stated Kurama, running his hand through his silky  
  
red hair.  
  
"The arrow was coming straight at my Jagan eye." added Hiei, dropping the arrow onto  
  
the ground.   
  
"There has to be more to this to get you worried." prompted Kurama. "What is it that  
  
really had you worried?"  
  
"The power behind that arrow." replied Hiei.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Yusuke, a bit of seriousness settling in.  
  
"Touch the arrow." commanded Hiei. Yusuke somehow persuaded Kuwabara to go pick  
  
it up. As soon as Kuwabara's skin came in contact with the arrow, he pulled back.  
  
"It's f-freezing!" cried Kuwabara.  
  
"How? You didn't even fully touch it yet, you wuss!" yelled Yusuke. Kurama bent down  
  
and grasped the arrow before quickly dropping it.  
  
"Hiei isn't kidding. This is unusual." murmured Kurama.  
  
"We're going to have to keep a closer eye on her." stated Hiei before disappearing again.   
  
"Why was she trying to shoot Hiei?" asked Kurama, lost in his own thoughts.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review! ^_^  
  
Thanks for all the great review, but I can't answer any questions this time. I'm watching Treasure  
  
Venture...very sidetracked...it's such a good show! 


	6. Icy Hands

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!   
  
ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!: I have just received new from Hino that someone is  
  
writing a story called War that is taken from my story War Love, which is being finished by  
  
Kurama and Hiei's Lovable Miko. Is it true? I can't find the story myself, but I don't like  
  
plagiarism!   
  
***  
  
Icy Hands  
  
  
  
Fist clenched tightly, drawing fresh blood, Kagome stared into nothingness. Kagome was  
  
trembling with suppressed rage and sadness. "Why?" Kagome whispered to herself, "Why do so  
  
many people have to impose as him? He's dead! He died. I saw it with my own eyes! Whoever  
  
was in that tree, was NOT him, because he's dead. I'll kill that bastard who dared impose as  
  
him." Kagome growled.   
  
"Who's him?" asked Sango, who had been listening into the conversation Kagome was  
  
having with herself. "And what tree? I'm confused!"  
  
"It's none of your business." snapped Kagome, but then her eyes softened again. "I can't  
  
even remember what his name is." Kagome whispered to herself, feeling tears welling up in her  
  
eyes. "I couldn't remember the one person that had meant the world to me." Kagome allowed her  
  
eyes to drift close as the tears began to fall freely. Sango was startled to say the least, quickly  
  
rolling her wheelchair over, Sango was going to try to comfort Kagome when Kagome quickly  
  
jerked back.   
  
"Kagome." whispered Sango, feeling hurt at her friend's reaction to her. "Why won't you  
  
let me help you?"   
  
"Don't touch me." Kagome warned, getting up and walking away. "I will have that  
  
bastard's head."   
  
"KAGOME!" screamed Sango after Kagome. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!?  
  
DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! KAGOME!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!"   
  
"Sango, what wrong?" asked Miroku, rushing into the room after hearing Sango's  
  
screams.   
  
"Miroku, go! Go stop Kagome! She's going to kill somebody! GO! NOW!" yelled Sango,  
  
entering hysteria. "HURRY!" screamed Sango as Miroku rushed out the door as fast as his legs  
  
would carry him.   
  
  
  
****  
  
"KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME!" Miroku hollered all the way down the streets,  
  
whipping his head around furiously in search of Sango's friend. "DON'T DO ANYTHING  
  
RASH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON, BUT WAIT TILL WE SORT THINGS  
  
OUT!" Miroku yelled, hoping Kagome was hearing range.   
  
Kagome blocked out the screams of Miroku as she leaned back against the tree she was  
  
currently occupying. "Hn. I might want the imposter's head, but I never do things the rash way.  
  
I've learned that many years ago." Kagome murmured, fingering her moon charm. "I've been  
  
careless as to not have noticed earlier. I guess concealing my senses wasn't a wise choice, or else  
  
I would've noticed things earlier. If I wasn't calling up my senses to locate the target for the  
  
tournament, I would never have noticed that power. The power so like his, definitely an  
  
imposter."   
  
"But who was he?" asked Kagome, closing her eyes and thinking back. "It's familiar..."  
  
Kagome quickly snapped her eyes open. "Hiei." whispered Kagome. "I'll have your head for  
  
imposing as him."   
  
***  
  
"Hn." snorted Hiei, glaring out the window. "Noisy." Kurama quickly donned his jacket  
  
and reached for the door, when Yusuke stopped him.  
  
"What's going on?" demanded Yusuke, with Kuwabara nodding his head in agreement.   
  
"It's Kagome." replied Kurama, running out the door before Yusuke could get another  
  
word in. Yusuke turned towards Hiei and demanded an explanation, but Hiei just glared back in  
  
response.  
  
"She's going to do something rash." replied Hiei, when Yusuke was about to blow.  
  
"There's a guy screaming outside for her not to do anything rash."   
  
"Then let's go help!" interjected Kuwabara, running for the door when Yusuke grabbed  
  
onto his collar.   
  
"Hold your horses, stupid. Wait for me." added Yusuke, reaching for the door.  
  
"You two aren't going anywhere." snorted Hiei. "Kurama's got it. He'll be able to figure  
  
things out. You two going will only mess things up."   
  
"Why aren't you going?" asked Kuwabara, "or are you afraid of the girl's icy arrow  
  
technique?" laughed Kuwabara. Soon Kuwabara was sporting a large bump, but Hiei hadn't even  
  
moved. At least, it appeared he hadn't moved.   
  
"She holds a certain malice towards me." replied Hiei, glaring out the window. "I could  
  
feel it in her arrow."   
  
***  
  
Kurama followed the unique scent of Kagome to an old tree in the park. "How ironic."  
  
whispered Kurama to himself. "She hates Hiei, but she's in his favorite tree. At least one thing is  
  
for sure. She isn't human."   
  
"What do you want?" asked Kagome, as Kurama jumped up and landed on the branch she  
  
was on.   
  
"I just heard people calling for you and I came to check up on you." replied Kurama,  
  
smiling at the girl next to him.   
  
"Hn. They're wasting their time." snorted Kagome, turning to face Kurama. "You're not  
  
human, are you?"   
  
"Neither are you." replied Kurama and Kagome fell silent.   
  
"Why do you care? Why come look for my in the middle of the night?" asked Kagome  
  
suddenly, leaning back against the tree. "I barely know you and you barely know me."   
  
"You don't have any friends." Kurama stated, "you're always alone."  
  
"I don't need friends." Kagome replied, "and it will remain that way."   
  
"It's not that you don't want friends," started Kurama, "it's because you're afraid that  
  
they'll find out you're not completely human. You chose to lead the life of a loner, because  
  
you're afraid other's will be hurt because of you." Kurama finished, striking a cord in Kagome's  
  
heart.   
  
"It's not true!" growled Kagome, turning away.   
  
"We can be friends." Kurama offered, "I'm not human myself." Kagome chose to remain  
  
silent, slightly startled by those words.   
  
"I don't like you're two friends Yuska and Kuwubria." snorted Kagome, "and I hate  
  
Hiei." Kurama had to stop himself from asking why she hated Hiei, because it will only push her  
  
away.   
  
"You don't have to befriend or see Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Hiei." replied Kurama, looking  
  
towards Kagome for her reaction.   
  
"There are many secrets to me that you don't and probably will never know." Kagome  
  
stated, trying to find an excuse to make Kurama leave.   
  
"It doesn't matter, I have many secrets as well." replied Kurama, covering Kagome's  
  
small hand with his larger one. He was startled by the freezing temperature of her hand as  
  
Kagome tried to pull her hand back. Kurama responded by only holding onto her hands tighter,  
  
not caring about how freezing it is.   
  
"Let go." ordered Kagome, "you're going to hurt yourself."   
  
"You do care." smirked Kurama, "and I still want to be friends. I don't care about this."  
  
Kurama replied, squeezing Kagome's hand slightly. Kagome quickly pulled her hand back and  
  
smirked.  
  
"Only a little, I don't care that much." replied Kagome, "Are you okay?" Kurama touched  
  
his frozen hand and smiled.   
  
"I'll be fine." assured Kurama. Kagome nodded her head before dropping to the ground,  
  
followed by Kurama.   
  
"Your very reckless." snorted Kagome, "if you always do this, you'll eventually lose your  
  
hand."   
  
"So that means you agree to see me again?" asked Kurama, smiling. Kagome snorted and  
  
walked away. Kurama watched as she disappeared around the corner before whispering. "She's  
  
just like Hiei."   
  
  
  
***  
  
"Did you find Kagome?" asked Sango, eyes wide with anticipation. Sango's face faulted  
  
when Miroku shook his head in the negative. "What if? What if she killed someone?" yelled  
  
Sango. Miroku tried to calm Sango, but to no avail.  
  
"Sango, calm down. I'll go look again." Miroku soothed, quickly going back out again.  
  
He was going to find Kagome if it was the last thing he did.   
  
***  
  
"Yo, can we go now?" asked Yusuke. "We've been waiting...and it's boring."   
  
"Yea!" piped in Kuwabara. "I'm going."  
  
"Me too." added Yusuke, reaching for the door again.  
  
Kurama opened he door, to hit Yusuke square in the face. "Yusuke, are you okay?" asked  
  
Kurama, looking at Yusuke's bloody nose.   
  
"Tch." replied Yusuke, wiping the blood away with his sleeve. Kurama grimaced, but  
  
didn't comment on it.   
  
"How was it?" asked Hiei, eyeing Kurama's hand. Yusuke followed Hiei's gaze and  
  
narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Holy crap!" yelled Yusuke. "What did she do?"  
  
"Nothing." replied Kurama, retiring to his room.   
  
"What's gotten into him?" asked Kuwabara, scratching his head in confusion.   
  
"Emotions." snorted Hiei. "The fox is having one of the most dangerous emotions." Hiei  
  
narrowed his eyes as his friend never answered his question.   
  
***  
  
"No one has held my hand for centuries," murmured Kagome, "not since he died. No one,  
  
but tonight, someone did. It's the strangest feeling for someone to hold my hand again." Kagome  
  
allowed a small smile to play on her lips. "But, I will still have Hiei's head. No matter what, no  
  
one gets away with imposing as him."   
  
***  
  
Please review and review!  
  
Questions and Answers: (If they aren't answered, it either means it'll ruin the plot or it is  
  
answered in this chapter. ^_^ )  
  
xXMidoir-ChanXx:  
  
* Does Kagome have her sense during the full moon?  
  
- No, it's something else.  
  
Windmagelita:  
  
* Is kagome blind?  
  
- To certain degree, it'll be revealed later.  
  
Ladytaurus4eva:  
  
* Is Miroku and Shippo gonna be in here?  
  
- Miroku's in, I'll have to think about Shippo. I'll have to see what I can do. ^_^  
  
tbiris:  
  
* She can only see power auras?  
  
- Yes, right now.   
  
ForestSprite:  
  
* What's the story behind Kagome?  
  
- It's being revealed piece by piece. ^_^  
  
Liamslil1:   
  
* Does it have anything to do with Sesshoumaru?  
  
- Not really, but he's going to be important to the story later on.   
  
Thanks for all the Great Reviews! They're so inspiring! 


	7. Blind Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!  
  
&&&  
  
**Blind Hanyou**  
  
"Yusuke! The race is going to begin without you." sighed Kurama in exasperation,  
  
attempting to peel the blanket away from Yusuke. Yusuke held onto the blanket tightly, as if it  
  
were his skin. "Hiei, do something." pleadedKurama, earning a not-my-problem look in return.  
  
"Keiko's here!"   
  
"What! I'm awake! I'll be there in a..." Yusuke looked around the room, blinking his eyes  
  
in confusion. "Kurama, that wasn't funny." growled Yusuke, stretching slightly.   
  
"It wasn't meant to be funny." replied Kurama, shoving Yusuke towards the bathroom to keep  
  
him from falling asleep again. "The racing is going to start soon. Hiei is waiting for you....well,  
  
he WAS waiting for you. It doesn't matter, come, get up."   
  
&&&   
  
"Kagome, are you sure your going to be all right?" asked Sango worriedly. "You  
  
didn't...kill anyone last night, did you?" Kagome stood emotionlessly, but answered with a slight  
  
shake of her head.   
  
"Enough chit chat. Let's go." interrupted Kagome, heading for the door. Miroku wheeled  
  
Sango out of her dormitory after Kagome. When they arrived at the racing site, the seats were  
  
full, many contestants were already within their racing cars. "Which one is mine?" asked  
  
Kagome.  
  
"Number 39, the red one." replied Sango.   
  
"Miroku, take me there." commanded Kagome, much to the confusion of Miroku.   
  
"It's right there." Miroku protested, earning a growl from Kagome.  
  
"Is walking me there that hard?" snapped Kagome. Miroku winced and moved to grab  
  
Kagome's hand so he could lead her there, but Kagome quickly jerked back. "Just walk, I'll  
  
follow."   
  
&Kagome's POV&  
  
I focused my energy on Miroku's life energy, following it, praying I wouldn't run into  
  
anything. Miroku stopped after a few steps, and I walked forward. I touched the racing car and  
  
slowly clambered inside. I ignored the safety belts and etc. I doubt a piece of junk could kill  
  
me. "Found mine!" came a familiar voice.   
  
It sounds like that Yukese's voice, or something like that. "Hn." snorted another voice.  
  
Hiei. I narrowed my eyes, trying to locate him, but to no avail. I contained my growl, that  
  
imposter was stronger than I thought.   
  
"Good luck, Kagome." Kurama whispered to me as he walked past me to take a seat.   
  
"Wait for me, Kurama!" the voice of Kuwkars floated to my ears.   
  
"Hurry Kuwabara, don't stand in the middle of the racing field. You'll get run over."  
  
Kurama voiced logically. Ah, it's Kuwabara, but it doesn't matter to me. What matters is that  
  
Hiei, dies, and remains dead.  
  
"Go!" a gun fired and we took off.   
  
&&&   
  
&Yusuke's POV&  
  
We took off, woohoo, was I fast! "Yaa Ahhh!" other racers screamed behind me. I spared a  
  
sideway glance back and my eyes widened. That Kagome is possessed! I swear! I watched as she  
  
rammed into any racer in her path, knocking them off the track and into the wall. If I didn't know  
  
better, it looks as if she's after out here to murder...not race.   
  
Hiei and Kagome were racing side by side as they zoomed past me. "HEY!" I yelled,  
  
trying to speed up. How did they past me? I grit my teeth, urging my racing car to go faster. It  
  
looks like Hiei and Kagome are going to have a tie. I realized I spoke to soon when Kagome  
  
rammed straight into the wall.   
  
Is she....all right? Man, she has got to be demented...or maybe she's trying to commit  
  
suicide. Then what's with murding the other racers? Can't go to hell without bringing a few  
  
innocent people? "Kagome! Are you injured!" yelled Sango frantically, yelling for Miroku to  
  
quickly wheel her there. Kagome emerged from under her racing car and dusted herself off.   
  
"Are you okay?" asked Kurama, much to my surprise. I nearly rammed into the wall  
  
when Kagome actually replied with a small smile. I've got to be still sleeping. I took my hands  
  
off the wheel to pinch my cheek. No, I'm awake....  
  
&Kurama's POV&  
  
I'm so glad Kagome's is uninjured. I tore my gaze from Kagome when another crash was  
  
heard. Really, first Kagome causes ten race cars to crash. Then she crashes. Now who is it?  
  
"Yusuke?" I asked, as Yusuke emerged from the pile of rubble massaging his head.  
  
"What wrong with you all?" cried the teacher. "Suicide is FORBIDDEN during the race. I  
  
don't want our reputation to drop, you got that?" How can she think of the school's reputation in a  
  
time like this? Isn't the student's life more important? I shook my head slightly, while touching  
  
Kagome's ice cold hands to check for injury.  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome murmured. "You better let go, or you'll be the one injured. Trust me,  
  
you don't want me to treat your wounds or sickness. It could leave you scarred forever in more  
  
than one way." I smiled in return, but Kagome seemed to see right past me.   
  
"What were you trying to prove, Kagome!" demanded Sango, near hysterics. "I thought  
  
you were going to..."  
  
"I'm still alive, aren't I?" asked Kagome, walking away. "I'll see you later tonight behind  
  
the school if you want." Kagome whispered softly to me when she passed me. I then turned my  
  
attention to Yusuke.   
  
"Yusuke, what was that all about?" I asked, slightly confused. I thought you had more skill  
  
than that."  
  
"Urameshi just wants to prove he can ram into walls better than that girl." laughed Kuwabara,  
  
much to the irritation of Yusuke.   
  
Bam.  
  
Whack.  
  
Crack.   
  
"You wanna fight, Urameshi?!?" demanded Kuwabara, throwing a punch at Yusuke.  
  
I grimaced slightly as the two boys tried to beat the crap out of each other. I ignored Hiei's  
  
questioning gaze and instead tried to tear the two boys apart. Really, they act like children  
  
sometimes. "Why don't we get some lunch?" I suggested. That got their attention, which earned a  
  
snort from Hiei.  
  
"Pigs." I heard Hiei mutter quietly. "We still have a mission from Koenma."  
  
"When did you care about what the toddler says?" asked Yusuke, rubbing a sore spot.   
  
"Yea, shrimp." added Kuwabara, wiping his bloodied nose with the sleeve of his shirt. I  
  
grimaced slightly. I'm going to have to wash that. I brushed that from my mind, as I added my  
  
two cents to the discussion.  
  
"We should get on with the case, but that doesn't mean we can't eat." I replied.   
  
"Hn. Weak humans." snorted Hiei.  
  
"Exactly." I replied. "Hiei, we need food." Hiei grudgingly allowed us to go to a fast food  
  
restaurant with Kuwabara and Yusuke drooling the whole way. I lost my appetite as Yusuke and  
  
Kuwabara wolfed down twenty burgers each.   
  
"This is disgraceful." voiced Hiei. I agree, but there's nothing that can be done for it. I  
  
sipped my drink as Yusuke and Kuwabara fought for the last burger.   
  
"I need it!" growled Yusuke.  
  
"I need it more than you, punk." argued Kuwabara, slapping Yusuke's hand that was  
  
reaching for the burger.   
  
"When are you preparing to do something, except just sitting here, eating **FRIES**?!?" yelled a  
  
silver haired teen. He was talking to someone, but the teen was obscuring that person from our view. Hiei and  
  
I observed the scene as Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to fight for the last burger.   
  
"Inuyasha, calm down." A cold voice stated. Kagome? I guess I really wasn't paying  
  
attention. But, why didn't she notice me then?   
  
"I'm not going to fucking calm down. He is going to get the Shikon no..." growled the  
  
boy now identified as Inuyasha.   
  
"Quiet hanyou." growled Kagome, her eyes narrowing in warning.   
  
"Feh, you're one to talk." snorted Inuyasha.   
  
"Just go. I always keep my promises. The thing will be out of his grasps. If you continue  
  
to question my ability and get in my way, I will draw back from this alliance." growled Kagome,  
  
who looked like she was using every ounce of control not to strangle Inuyasha.  
  
"You can't defeat him without my help." smirked Inuyasha arrogantly.   
  
"Who said I was going to do it alone?" asked Kagome. "I'll have the help of your dear  
  
brother."   
  
"Half-brother." snapped Inuyasha. "And why would he help you?!?"  
  
"That is for me to know, and you to never know. Since you're way to stupid to figure out  
  
why." Kagome replied. "Now leave, your getting into my personal breathing space and ruining  
  
my appetite."   
  
"Who wants to be in your presence anyway!" yelled Inuyasha angrily.   
  
"Then why are you still here?" asked Kagome, taking a bit out of her french fries. "And  
  
you're getting closer to me. Unless you're thinking of taking me as a mate, I advise you to keep  
  
your distance."  
  
"Who would want you as a mate?!?" demanded Inuyasha. "Your stupid, ugly, and blind."  
  
Kagome's hand shot out and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck. Inuyasha tried to pry off Kagome's  
  
ice cold hands as he shivered uncontrollably.   
  
"I warn you to not anger me unless you want to..." Kagome whispered. I couldn't catch  
  
the full sentence, since it was whispered so softly. Kagome pushed Inuyasha back, who's face  
  
was slightly blue. I deducted that his face was blue due to the iciness of Kagome's hands and not  
  
from lack of oxygen.  
  
I was still slightly surprised though. Kagome's blind? That would explain many things. Why  
  
she ran into trees, got lost, and crashed. How could I have been so stupid as to not notice. How  
  
does she get around here without seeing?   
  
"Hanyou, I do not wish to see you again unless absolutly necessary." Kagome warned, her  
  
eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"It's not like you can see my anyway." smirked Inuyasha, but quickly back away when  
  
Kagome stood up. Kagome ignored the silver-haired hanyou as she walked towards the exit.  
  
Now, if she was blind, how does she know where the exit is? I felt my curiosity peek as Hiei  
  
stalked towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Hanyou." stated Hiei coldly. I sighed, here comes trouble, and Hiei is walking straight  
  
into it. But it is strange for a hanyou to be here. But, Kagome is a hanyou too...what's going on?   
  
&&&  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Lulu:   
  
Will the person Kagome thinks Hiei is imposing as show up soon or be noticed or is the person  
  
really Hiei?  
  
- I'll be adding some clues in soon, but I can't answer it directly. ;)  
  
tbiris:   
  
Who's Hiei supposedly imposing as?  
  
- I'll throw in some clues soon, and you can do the guessing.   
  
Starangel4899:   
  
You had the whole competition thing, but are you actually going to finish it?  
  
- Yes, but it might not have a conclusion, because it isn't that important.   
  
Inu.-sess.fan:   
  
Does she control ice or something?  
  
- She has something to do with ice, but I wouldn't exactly call it control. You'll see why.  
  
Pinkjingling:  
  
If her hands are cold, does it mean she's from the same place as Yukina?  
  
- You can say that, but there's more depth to it.   
  
Authoraisarete:   
  
Is Kagome ever going to see normally again?  
  
- Probably not, but there's going to be more twists.  
  
Why can she only see power auras?  
  
- Because she is blind.  
  
Who died?  
  
- You'll have to wait and see. It'll be revealed in a few chapters...I'm hoping.  
  
Why is Inuyasha there, but Kagome is more interested in Hiei?   
  
- Well, I didn't really understand your question. Can you rephrase it maybe?  
  
If she's been around for centuries, wouldn't she have known everybody in their past life?   
  
- Not necessarily. But she has been around for a while.  
  
Did they have a past life?  
  
- Except for a few selected ones, no, they don't.  
  
Why is she so cold, literally speaking?  
  
- That's another part of the mystery that will be slowly revealed.   
  
Does she still have the Shikon Jewel?  
  
- It exists, but she doesn't have it.  
  
Who does Kagome think Hiei is an imposter of?  
  
- Ah, it's going to be revealed later. ;)  
  
How many questions can you answer before your hands get sore?  
  
- I don't know, but I type a lot. It's not unusually to find me typing for a whole day during  
  
the summer, it hurts my back after a few hours though....  
  
Miko:   
  
Is she unable to keep people from getting frozen if they are to though her?  
  
- Yes.   
  
When she means like him, is she talking about Inuyasha?  
  
- No, as you can probably tell from this chapter.  
  
Tessa3:  
  
What emotion was Hiei talking about? Love? Caring?  
  
- A bit of both.   
  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry for the late update as well....but then again, I haven't  
  
had a quick update in anything.


	8. Threats and Dilemmas

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!

&&&

**Threats and Dilemmas **

           "Hanyou," Hiei stated coldly, quickly glancing over Inuyasha's profile. "Pitifully weak," Hiei added as an afterthought. Inuyasha's eyes blazed with unhidden fury as he extended his hand. Hiei watched with bemusement as sharp claws replaced Inuyasha's once harmless human nails.

            "Never call me that!" growled Inuyasha, sizing Hiei up. "Especially when you're not one to talk. You think you're tough?" snorted Inuyasha. "You aren't exactly pure either, half-pint." Hiei's eyes narrowed as Inuyasha's words hit a nerve. Inuyasha's eyes widened for a split second as Hiei constricted his neck with his iron grip.

            "Hiei, don't cause a scene." Kurama smoothly reminded Hiei. Hiei tightened his hold before dropping Inuyasha unceremoniously onto the ground. Hiei stepped back as Kurama stepped forward with Yusuke and Kuwabara not far behind. Kurama's gaze lingered on the scorch mark left on Inuyasha's neck before whispering, "We're not here to cause trouble. Just tell us what you and Kagome were discussing."

            "Feh! Like hell I will!" growled Inuyasha as he raised his youki. The spirit detectives watched as Inuyasha prepared to transform into his hanyou form. Kurama quickly glanced at the manager, who was looking at them with a wary eye. Kurama shoved Inuyasha through the glass door in one fluid motion, then Hiei grabbed Inuyasha and pushed him towards the nearest alley.

            "What are we going to do with this hanyou?" Yusuke asked nonchalantly while cracking his knuckles. "I think I need some exercise after those hamburgers." Yusuke grinned, his face shining with eagerness for a fight. Kurama stopped Yusuke's advance on Inuyasha by blocking his path with his right hand.

            "Just kill the nuisance," snorted Hiei, "along with the idiot." Hiei jerked his hand in Kuwabara's direction, earning an indignant 'hey' in reply. Kuwabara lunged for Hiei in an attempt to save his pride. Hiei sidestepped Kuwabara's lunge, causing Kuwabara to crash straight into the brick wall behind him.

            "If a fight is what you want, I'm not the one's that going to lose." Inuyasha smirked, pulling out a rusty sword from within his large trench coat. Yusuke cocked his head to one side as Hiei raised an eyebrow at the useless sword. Inuyasha took off his trench coat and tossed it to one side, revealing a red fire-rat coat within.

            "Hn, you think you can defeat me with that piece of junk?" snorted Hiei, narrowing his ruby red eyes at Inuyasha. Hiei drew his own sword and growled in annoyance when Kurama blocked his path as well. "Fox, move. I'm going to teach this insolent pup a lesson."

            "Hiei, there's something strange about that sword." Kurama voiced his thoughts, focusing his attention on the rusty blade. Hiei shrugged off Kurama's warnings and advanced on the smiling Inuyasha. Inuyasha brandished his rusty blade, which quickly changed into a powerful weapon.

            "This is the Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha introduced with an unreadable gleam in his eyes. "It was forged from my father's fang and it has the ability to slay one hundred demons with one swing. Today, you four will die!" Inuyasha finished as he brought up his blade, powerful youki swirling around it.

            "No!" Kuwabara cried, running straight towards Inuyasha, in hopes of saving them all. A black blur quickly flew after the moron, though he had no clue as to why he did.

            "Hiei!" Kurama called as a loud crash caused debris and dust to cling heavily to the air. Yusuke coughed as he swatted his hands in front of him in an attempt to clear the dust. After the dust and debris settled, Hiei reappeared in front of Yusuke and Kurama with a wide-eyed Kuwabara by the scruff of his neck.

            "Wow, I didn't think Hiei cared. He actually risked his life for Kuwabara." whistled Yusuke, but quickly clamped his mouth shut at the glare that was directed at him. The spirit detectives eyes traveled to Inuyasha, who was laying flat on his stomach with his face pressed tightly to the ground. They locked their gazes on Kagome, who had Inuyasha's head secured under her right foot.

            "Le mi 'p." Inuyasha cried in a muffled voice. Kagome removed her foot and glanced down at Inuyasha with eyes devoid of emotion and sight. "Why did you do that for?!" demanded Inuyasha, snarling at Kagome, who remained unaffected.

            "The attack you used could have destroyed the whole city." Kagome replied coldly. Inuyasha gave her an incredulous look before frowning in disdain. Inuyasha took a step away from Kagome, rubbing his head at the chilliness that had penetrated Kagome's boots. 

            "Feh!" snorted Inuyasha. "When did you begin to care about this city and the humans inside?" asked Inuyasha, turning his head towards the four spirit detectives. "Or did you stop me to save that half-pint? I know you aren't one for saving humans."

            "You're right, Inuyasha." Kagome confirmed, causing Inuyasha's eyes to widen in amazement.

            "I-I am?" stuttered Inuyasha, before taking on an arrogant look. "Feh! Of course I'm right!" Inuyasha proudly announced.

            "I don't care about this city," Kagome stated coldly, "or the petty humans within. You killing that demon, Hiei, would be doing me a favor. It will save me the trouble of doing it later."

            "Then why the hell did you stop me?!?" cried Inuyasha. "Stupid girl!" Kagome delivered Inuyasha an icy glare before pursing her lips, contemplating whether to answer Inuyasha or not. Inuyasha raised his blade again before it was kicked out of his hands again by Kagome. "What do you want?!?"

            "Leave this city alone." Kagome stated. "You can terrorize the other cities."

            "Hell no!" cried Yusuke, placing his hand in a gun position. "Kagome, whoever or whatever you are, I can't allow you to destroy other cities!"

            "Why not this city?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring Yusuke. "Give me one good reason, bitch, and I'll stop." Kagome glared at Inuyasha, causing the temperature to decrease to a lower degree.

            "Unless you wish to be an ice cubicle and my decoration, you'll do as I say." Kagome growled, her blue orbs flashing in anger. Kagome took in a deep breath and stated, "If you want to kill, go ahead."

            "Gladly." Inuyasha smirked, raising his blade for the third time that hour.

            "But if Kurama is harmed in any way, my threat remains." Kagome warned, eyes narrowing dangerously. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in confusion as Hiei narrowed his eyes. Yusuke snickered slightly before realizing everyone except Kurama was still in danger. Kuwabara looked as stumped as Inuyasha, but for a different reason.

            "What is…a Kurama?" Inuyasha asked. "Some rare item you're after or something?"

            "Kurama is far from an item, but his worth is indescribable. His harm will result in you as my newest 'item' for display at the next meeting." Kagome warned icily.

            "Hey Kurama, what's your relationship to Kagome?" asked Yusuke, keeping his eyes trained on Inuyasha and Kagome. "She's awfully protective of you." Kurama blushed a light shade of pink as Kagome turned her head away.

            "HE'S KURAMA!?!?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "What's so special about him?"

            "I could ask the same of you," Kagome murmured, "what's so special about you? You have a pea-sized brain and you're unable to solve anything besides with violence. You're hot-headedness will be the end of you, baka."

            "Why you…" Inuyasha growled, but stopped as he gazed at the darkening sky. "Shit!" Inuyasha cursed, his eyes widening considerably. Kagome could feel her body tingling in an all too familiar sensation as her eyes widened in surprise. 

            "No….not now." Kagome whispered.

&&&

Please read and review!

_No answers to questions today! I have bio midterm tomorrow! Um, those of you waiting for an update on Entering Another Realm, I'll update it as soon as I get back from the three-day bio trip! _


	9. Revenge on Three

Disclaimer:  I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!

&&&

**Revenge on Three**

            "No….not now." Kagome whispered.

            End Flashback (Um, just incase anyone forgot, we were in flashback mode. Flashback started on Chapter 4: Substitution)

            Hiei shook himself from his memories of the past, a deadly gleam entering his ruby red eyes, which could easily scare some low level demons to death. He angrily fisted his left hand, turning his knuckles a pale white. Hiei tightly gripped his katana with his right hand, which was itching to shed blood – the blood of one particular incompetent ruler, along with two others.

&&&

            "Yusuke, there are some pretty powerful demons on the loose!" Koenma informed his Spirit Detective, while stuffing his face full of sushi. "Can you and Kuwabara go get Hiei and Kurama? We'll probably need their assistance to destroy these demons." Koenma continued, shoving a cucumber roll into his mouth. "Then you can have the rest of the day off."

            "I don't think Kurama should do it even if he would do it." Kuwabara piped in, mouth watering at the sight of the sushi that was being shoved down the young ruler's throat. "He's still hung up about his dead girlfriend; he'd probably get injured in the fight."

            "It's been three years! Goodness, can't he get over it?!?" Koenma cried, throwing up his small, pudgy hands into the air. "It's not like she was a saint or anything. She deserved to die anyway with the crimes she had committed. I don't see you guys getting hung over about those dead souls! She's lucky that she received a spot in heaven. If my Father hadn't been out ruled, she would be in limbo or hell!"

            "Listen here, toddler." Yusuke growled angrily, "I don't care if she was a devil reincarnate or if she had killed many people. All I know is that she changed and she has saved me from death a few times! Even if her death was something akin to a punishment, you shouldn't put off her death like it doesn't matter! If I hear you talking about her death in that way again, I swear I'll pound you!" Yusuke warned, grabbing a fistful of Koenma's shirt.

            "Okay, okay." Koenma cried, trying to pry Yusuke's fingers off his shirt. Yusuke released Koenma's shirt when he began to tug backwards with all his strength, causing him to make a loud impact with the wall behind his desk.  Koenma refrained from yelling at Yusuke for his rude and undisciplined behavior when he noticed the angry tinge in his brown eyes. "We'll leave Kurama out of this mission and give him more time to recuperate." Koenma finally relented, "Then go get Hiei, he's still on probation and he hasn't done anything in the last three years."

            "Hiei," snorted Yusuke. "I don't think he'd help you."

            "Why not?" Koenma demanded.

            "Because I'm going to end your pitiful life." Hiei's cold voice answered from the shadows. George, Koenma's ogre, cowered in fear behind Koenma, who was hiding behind Yusuke. Yusuke held up his hand in a silent peace treaty when Hiei unsheathed his sharp blade.

            "Hiei, are you okay?" Yusuke asked lightheartedly, "Got up on the wrong side of bed? I guess I can spar with you."

            "Detective, move. Remove that idiot over there by the wall as well while you're at it, or I cannot promise he'll leave unscathed." Hiei growled, causing Yusuke to take a step back at the seriousness in Hiei's voice. "I've waited for this for far too long. I want to see your blood run dry."

            "Hiei, what are you saying?" Koenma squeaked, peeking out slightly from behind Yusuke. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!?"

            "I've waited for three years to take your pitiful life." Hiei growled.

            "No matter how annoying this toddler is, I can't allow you to do that." Yusuke replied, earning a sigh of relief from Koenma, knowing he was safe for the time being.

            "I knew you wouldn't be able to mind your own business, Detective. I put myself through hell these past three years in training. I knew I would have to fight you, that idiot, and Kurama – maybe even other Spirit Guards, but that is what I have been training for, is it not?"

            "Help!" cried Koenma and Yusuke quickly spun around. Yusuke's eyes grew three times in size to find Hiei pressing his blade painfully into Koenma's neck, drawing fresh blood.

            "Wait, how did you?" Yusuke asked in bewilderment. "Man, I didn't know Koenma had blood." Yusuke murmured as an afterthought, earning an angry glare from Koenma, saying 'hey, aren't you forgetting something MORE IMPORTANT?!?'

            "The shrimp was there, but then he's there!" Kuwabara cried out in amazement, his eyeballs millimeters from falling out of his eye sockets.

            "I believe that was the result of Hiei's training the last three years." Kurama's calm, sad voice reached their ears, causing Hiei to turn his ruby eyes on the fox. "His speed leaves an afterimage, which has easily fooled Yusuke." Yusuke huffed in indignation, while Kuwabara laughed his head off.

            "Fox," Hiei stated coldly, when the doors suddenly slammed opened to reveal a tear-stained grim reaper.

            "What? What's going on?" Botan asked, whipping her tears from her puffy, red eyes. "Hiei, what are you doing to Koenma?"

            "I'm here to end some lives," Hiei replied, "and you're one of them." Botan gasped in disbelief and quickly found Kurama standing protectively in front of her. "Fox, you still protect that useless wench?" snorted Hiei. "It doesn't matter, you two can be mates together….in death!"

            "Wait!" Kurama called out, halting Hiei from killing the temporary ruler of Spirit World. "If this is to avenge Kagome's death, leave Botan and Koenma out of it. I'll take full responsibility for her death."

            "Hn. All three of you will die, there's no need to fight for your chance to die." Hiei coldly informed. "All three of you took part in her death and all three of you will reap the consequences."

           "Even so, what is she to you?" Yusuke demanded, "She hated you and you hated her." Yusuke promptly brought up. "I don't understand! Why would you avenge her when you didn't a feel a thing when she died?"

            "That's where you are wrong, Yusuke." Kurama spoke, holding everyone's attention. "I've never seen Hiei shed more tears for her than anyone in my life. The black tear stones Hiei has cried for her is only one of the physical ways I have seen Hiei show his sorrow. Without his knowledge, I have seen him bury those black tear stones – as well as burying his emotions – for the time being."

            "But why?" Kuwabara asked in confusion, voicing many of the occupants' thoughts.

            "Because, Hiei loves her and Kagome loves him." Kurama replied while closing his eyes in anguish as painful memories resurfaced. "It was also one of the reasons I had distanced myself from them, I didn't want to get in between their relationship."

            "Huh?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked at the same time.

            "FOOL!" Hiei yelled, wrapping his hand around Koenma's neck, barely leaving any room for air. "Kagome loves you and only you."

            Flashback (Here we go again…sigh)

            The four Spirit Detectives watched in barely concealed amazement (except Hiei) at the transformation that took place before their very eyes. Inuyasha's silvery white mane changed into jet black and his furry appendages above his head were replaced with human ears. His claws retracted into harmless human nails and last but not least, Inuyasha's golden eyes dimmed to a light purple.

            "Hey, it's getting warmer." Kuwabara muttered, taking in a deep breath.

            "It's Kagome." Kurama murmured, watching as her blue eyes turned to a light shade of brown. There wasn't much of a physical change in appearance, but the rise in temperature signified that Kagome had taken on some sort of transformation as well.

            "Why didn't you tell me it was my time of the month?" Inuyasha demanded hotly, causing confusion to erupt from some of the Spirit Detectives.

            "Y-You're a girl! Man, I was sure you were a guy." Yusuke cried in surprise. "No wonder you were in such a bad mood, Keiko gets all cranky and emotional at that time of the month too! What a nuisance, I'm glad I'm a guy."

            "Not that kind of the month!" Inuyasha growled, a dark shade of red tingeing his cheeks. "I'm a hundred percent male, idiot!"

            "Every month of the new moon, we change into humans." Kagome chirped, smiling brightly. "And to answer your question, Inuyasha, how was I supposed to know it was the new moon? I couldn't see!"

            "I've never seen you as a human before." smirked Inuyasha. "You sure are releasing a lot of emotions after bottling them up for so long and best of all, you're not a freezing cold bitch that has the power to boss me around!"

            "B-bitch?" growled Kagome, grabbing one of Inuyasha's ears and twisting it painfully in her hands.

            "How did you do that? You couldn't have sensed me!" Inuyasha demanded while trying to loosen Kagome's grip on his ear lobe. Inuyasha gently touched his throbbing red ear when Kagome finally released her hold on his appendage.

            "I'm not always blind, idiot." Kagome growled, earning surprised looks from everyone. "Blindness comes with me being a hanyou. Naturally I can see when I'm human." Kagome snorted.

            "Kagome," Kurama called softly, gaining Kagome's complete attention. Kagome turned to face the voice that called her and her eyes widened slightly before a dark blush tinted her cheeks. "Can you see me?"

            "Y-yes," Kagome stuttered, causing Inuyasha to break into fits of laughter.

            "I never thought I'd live to the day when the bitch would stutter." Inuyasha howled in delight, earning himself a hard kick to the shin. Kagome returned her attention to the four spirit detectives, looking from Yusuke to Kuwabara to Kurama. Kagome's eyes widened when her line of vision finally landed on Hiei, who was looking at her indifferently. 

            "H-Hiei," Kagome whispered in a shocked voice, barely above a whisper.

&&&

Please read and review!


	10. Betrayed by Beloved

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!

&&&

**Betrayed by Beloved**

"Kagome, what was that?" Kurama asked, startling Kagome out of her musings. Giving her head a slight shake, Kagome smiled brightly at the red-head. "Your smile is breathtaking, you should smile more often." Kurama complimented, causing a crimson blush to spread like wildfire across Kagome's usually icy cheeks.

"I don't think I'll be able to." Kagome admitted, causing Inuyasha to snicker something along the lines of 'unable to smile because her face was frozen in place'. Tossing the hanyou (who was currently a human) beside her an annoyed look, Kagome made her way towards Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Kuwabara took a step back in caution, eyeing Kagome fearfully.

"Hn, do you still want to kill me?" Hiei snorted as he coldly regarded the human version of Kagome.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized, causing Inuyasha to topple into a wall. Inuyasha cleared his right ear with his pinky, thinking he had heard wrong.

"What?" Hiei asked, slightly surprised at the sudden apology.

"I said I'm sorry. I won't be after your life anymore," Kagome announced with a bright smile. Hiei quirked an eyebrow at Kagome's statement while narrowing his red eyes slightly. Realizing her mistake, Kagome quickly added, "Not that I would be able to beat you or anything. I'm only a hanyou, after all."

"She really knows how to soothe Hiei's ego!" Yusuke exclaimed, as he wrapped his arms around Hiei in a friendly gesture. Yusuke quickly removed his hand and backed away a few steps when Hiei sent his misplaced appendage a murderous glare. ****

**Crash…**

Kagome giggled as she averted her gaze to Inuyasha's collapsed form. "Is he okay?" Kuwabara asked, as he prodded Inuyasha's side with the tip of his foot. "He looks kind of dead."

"Probably passed out from the shock," Kagome giggled as she shyly grasped Kurama's hand within hers. Yusuke snickered mercilessly as Kurama turned a bright shade of red. "It feels nice to hold your hands without causing any damage to your health." Kagome informed before trying to remove her hand from Kurama's.

"When's the wedding?" Yusuke prompted when Kurama quickly caged Kagome's small hand within his. "Do you want a boy or a girl? What are you going to name them?" Yusuke continued, getting way ahead of everyone.

"Yusuke, your asking for a beating, aren't you?" Kagome threatened, but due to her lack of her demon persona, it wasn't very threatening at all.

"Oooh, I'm trembling." Yusuke cried in a fake, girlish voice.

&End Flashback&

"You, of all people, should know better than anybody of the love you two shared the days to follow." Hiei growled fiercely, his hand constricting Koenma's neck once again in his anger.

"No," Kurama replied calmly, but sadly as Botan trembled behind him. "I admit the first few months went extremely smooth for our relationship, but then she became distant. She was distant to the point where only a few words are exchanged when we do find the time to meet." Kurama continued while Koenma attempted to pry Hiei's hand off his neck so he could get some much required air.

"Her feelings for you have never changed." Hiei argued as Koenma's face began to change to a slight shade of purple.

"I saw you two together," Kurama whispered in a slightly cracked voice. "I saw you two undress and slide into her bed." Kurama finished, his palm was bleeding from where his nails had bit through his flesh. Hiei's red eyes widened as his face paled slightly at Kurama's declaration. Yusuke's eyeballs threatened to pop out of his eye sockets at the information he had just received.

"Damn, I thought Hiei was gay." Yusuke muttered softly to himself as Kuwabara chuckled. "Shut up Kuwabara!" Yusuke growled, "This isn't time for jokes! One wrong move could mean the death of everyone."

"I admit," Hiei replied, softening his grip on the young spirit ruler's neck, allowing him some gulps of air. Kuwabara watched in amazement as Koenma's face went from a sick purple to his normal face color. "I held strong feelings for Kagome that went back to five hundred years ago."

"That long?" Yusuke sputtered. "But why did she hate you then? Well, she did hate you."

"She thought I was an imposter, because she had seen me fall off a cliff in order to save her. I didn't recognize her, because I had lost my memory. I had feelings for her, but they were never returned. She just didn't feel the same way as I did. Five hundred years ago she loved another. Five hundred years later, she loved you." Hiei growled, clenching his fists.

"What happened to her love five hundred years ago?" Kuwabara asked, as he scratched his carrot-toped head.

"Five hundred year ago…" Hiei trailed as he tightened his grip around Koenma's neck again.

& Flashback &

"Hn, I don't like that bastard." Hiei growled as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Come on Hiei-kun!" Kagome pouted as she clung to Hiei's crossed arms. "He's really not that bad once you get to know him! Anyway, if you really don't like him, you don't have to wait for him with me. I'm capable of talking to him myself." Hiei snorted at the mere idea of leaving Kagome along with that shady character. Kagome shrugged and muttered a "suit yourself."

Hiei growled when a voice chuckled, "I see that Hiei has accompanied you. It doesn't matter to me; do you have the Shikon no Tama that I asked you to retrieve for me?"

"Eh, I couldn't get it." Kagome admitted sheepishly. "The miko who guards this jewel was stronger than I had anticipated. I tried though!" Kagome grinned, "But you don't really need the jewel, right? I just want to be with you. We don't need the jewel to bring us happiness." A dark look passed over Kagome's lover's face before Hiei promptly pushed Kagome behind him.

"Useless bitch,"

"Stand back," Hiei growled as the two drew their katana and engaged in a heated battle. Unwilling to see either of her loved ones injured; Kagome placed herself in between their battle. "MOVE," Hiei yelled. "HE'S NOT GOING TO HESITATE TO KILL YOU!" Just as those shouts of warnings left his mouth, Hiei pushed Kagome out of harm's way.

"HIEI," Kagome cried, her eyes glued to the katana that was embedded in his chest, centimeters away from his heart. "NO, DON'T!" Kagome cried as Hiei was roughly shoved off the cliff they stood upon.

& End Flashback &

"I didn't die, but I was severely injured, and I had suffered from memory loss." Hiei finished, nearly strangling Koenma in the process. "It wasn't until I had regained my memory did I find out that Kagome had suffered as well."

"Suffered? She's alive with her memory, isn't she?" Botan squeaked, earning a glare from Hiei. "She was alive." Botan corrected under her breath, causing Hiei to take a threatening step towards her. Kurama immediately covered Botan from Hiei's view in a protective manner.

"What do you mean by suffered?" Kurama asked, hoping to divert Hiei's attention.

"Kagome was not always heartless. There was a time when she was innocent and pure, just like Yukina. But that did not last. I wasn't able to protect her. She lost that innocence soon after my fall. Kagome was overcome with hatred and grief, making her vulnerable in that state. He took that chance to curse her…" Hiei growled angrily, eyes flashing a dangerous red.

"What curse?" Yusuke asked softly, afraid to provoke Hiei any further.

"Cursed to lead a blind life as a hanyou, unable to be touched by another, or they will freeze to death. The only time she returns to normalcy is during every new moon. But at the time of the full moon, she requires blood to sustain her life. Blood of powerful demons…" Hiei finished. Koenma had already passed out from the lack of oxygen, but no one cared at the moment.

"So she is the one who's been drinking demon blood." Yusuke murmured.

"Who's the one who cursed her?" Kurama asked, anger burning in his emerald green eyes.

"The one who she loved and also the one who betrayed her is _Naraku_. But now, it's you. How strange that history seems to repeat itself…" Hiei growled, without the slightest sign of amusement.

"Wait, hold it there!" Yusuke stopped, donning a confused look. "Let me get this straight so far. Five hundred years ago, Kagome was betrayed by her lover, Naraku. She was cursed while you lost your memory. Now she requires blood to sustain her life and cannot be touched except during her human time. But, Kurama saw you two together. You slept with her and you're not…frozen."

"SHE DID NOT SLEEP WITH ME!" Hiei growled loudly. "She needed the heat my body provided – I was able to hold her because I'm a fire demon. We needed to undress in order for the ritual to properly take place. So, instead of drinking demon blood every full moon, I give her my body heat. She didn't mind doing this with me, because we're….related."

"You fell in love with your sister?" Kuwabara shrieked, "MY POOR EYES!"

"No, you buffoon," Hiei snorted. "Kagome is not my sister. As long as we're not brother and sister, according to youkai law, we can be mates. But, Kagome never saw me as a potential mate. All she saw me as was her…" Hiei trailed off.

"What?" Yusuke egged on.

&&&

TBC


	11. Death, Guilt, and Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!

&&&

**Death, Guilt, and Rebirth**

"….all she saw me as was her…" Hiei trailed off.

"What?" Yusuke egged on.

"Cousin," the fire apparition finished. "Nothing more and nothing less…I was her only family member." Hiei explained in a dry tone. "Kurama, she loved YOU. Whatever you saw that day, it was nothing more than a means to survive. But because of your lack of trust, this is how everything ended!"

"Wow, short stuff talked a lot today." Kuwabara murmured, earning several furious glares in response. Yusuke promptly smacked his friend across the head and muttered something along the line of inappropriate for the situation at hand.

"What exactly happened?" Botan squeaked while clinging onto Kurama's arm.

"Hn," Hiei snorted before closing his eyes.

& Flashback &

"Hiei, it's so cold." Kagome barely managed to utter as she shivered. "Hold me closer, please. Don't leave me again. I'm sorry…if…if I hadn't been so stupid, none of this would have happened. Hiei….your the only family I have left."

"Yukina is your family as well," the fire apparition stated as he pulled his cousin flush against his body. Kagome shook her head from side to side as she locked eyes with Hiei's ruby orbs.

"No, I don't want another cousin." Kagome whispered. "I don't want to share you with anybody. I'm afraid…now that you have your sister…will you not care for me like you use too? I don't want to share my family, my cousin with anybody! Don't…" the hanyou protested in a childish manner.

"I won't leave you," Hiei assured, "but Yukina is my sister. I will watch over her, but no one can ever replace you. We grew up together…we are both forbidden children…we are the same. Kagome, I l-l-lo-lov-love you." the fire apparition managed to mutter.

"I love you too, Hiei." Kagome whispered, pulling her cousin closer towards her.

& End Flashback &

"Ah ha! You did fall in love with Kagome!" Kuwabara interrupted in a triumphant tone. Hiei's left hand twitched as he fingered his katana with his right. The fire apparition calmed when Yusuke socked Kuwabara in mouth, successfully deterring the orange-topped teen from making any further, stupid comments.

"Hn, I l-lo….I wanted my cousin as a mate." Hiei snapped, unable to bring himself to say the word _love_. "But, she didn't feel the same…"

& Flashback &

"You're like the brother I never had and the father I will never know." Kagome continued, causing Hiei's heart to sink. Hiei quickly tightened his arms around his cousin when she suddenly curled up into a tight ball. "So…cold..." Wordlessly, Hiei removed his black cloak to reveal his bare, muscled chest.

"I need you to…undress." Hiei stated and Kagome numbly nodded her head. "Heat will be better transferred if we…" The hanyou stopped her cousin's explanation by placing an ice-cold finger on his lips.

"H-Hiei, there's no need for an explanation. I trust you with my life." Kagome whispered as she began to tug on her shirt. "C-Can you help me?" she whispered as she bit her lips. "My fingers are too numb."

& End Flashback &

"And that's where I walked in," Kurama whispered, his emerald eyes shining with unhidden guilt. "I never bothered to ask or do any research. I just assumed they were mating when I accidentally spotted Hiei undressing Kagome."

"DAMN, so everything's a mistake?!?!?" Yusuke howled in anger.

"After that, I began to avoid her." Kurama admitted. "That's when Koenma gave us that mission to spy on Onigumo, a devious millionaire. He was hosting a party and I needed a date for the occasion. Of course, as you already know, I went with Botan. But I had never counted on Kagome to appear there as well, more less the reaction she had when I kissed Botan."

"Onigumo is the reincarnation of Naraku," Hiei spat as he clenched his fists in barely suppressed rage. "Kagome was determined to assassin Onigumo in hopes of breaking the curse so she could be with YOU! But instead, she sensed the intimate position of your auras. She might be blind, but she is helpless. Her aura sensing ability works even better than any eyes.

"She gave up the notion of killing Onigumo. I realized too late that she did not have the will to continue living after that incident. Being betrayed once was living hell for her, betrayed twice, and her world crashed." the fire apparition growled. "And her death is caused by all three of you: Koenma, Botan, and Kurama."

"Leave Botan out of it," Kurama stated, "she had nothing to do with it." The ferry girl cowered in fear as Hiei's Jagan eye flared to life, radiating power and promises of pain. "You may take my life whenever you want. I have nothing to say. I just want to meet Kagome in death…and apologize." the fox stated as he allowed his eyes to drift shut.

"Don't!" Botan protested, her eyes watering with unshed tears.

"Don't think I will not carry out my threat," Hiei growled as he unsheathed his katana. Botan shrieked as Hiei disappeared in a black blur. The next second, the fire apparition had the edge of his sword digging painfully into Kurama's neck, drawing fresh blood.

"NO!" several voices shouted at the same time when Hiei prepared to end his former friend's life. The loudest voice out of everyone happened to belong to King Enma, who had just flung the double doors open.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." Hiei growled, pressing his blade deeper into Kurama's flesh.

"Because that is what Kagome would have wished." Enma replied in an obvious tone. "She was pained at what she had sensed, but she was happy for them. Happy that Kurama would receive the life and love that she would never have."

"You know nothing!" Hiei spat, his aura flaring along with his rising anger. "Restore her life and I will consider sparing your son, the wench, and the fox." Enma shook his head in the negative at Hiei request (or demand).

"I can not, and I will not." Enma replied evenly. "It was her choice to die, freezing herself for all eternity."

"Then they'll all die," Hiei stated, a cold glint in his voice.

"She's being reincarnated as we speak," Enma quickly interrupted. "Even though she wanted to be frozen forever, I believe it wouldn't be fair. So, I thought it might be better this way - giving her a new life. This way, she would have no memory of her painful past. Also, this will give you a chance for her to see you as someone more than a brother or cousin. She will be given a much better life."

Hiei's arm slackened as he wordlessly sheathed his katana. "You are lucky this time." he stated.

"Since this is partially my son's fault, I will not count this offense against you." Enma continued as he directed his gaze to the fire apparition.

"I don't care," Hiei growled. "Show me Kagome. Where is she?" Everyone turned their eyes to Enma, including Koenma, who had just awoken.

"What did I miss?" Koenma asked, before his eyes fell on Hiei. He quickly scrambled backwards, only to smack into George. "What happened?" Koenma hissed as his ogre quickly gave a short summary of the incident.

"Where is she?" Hiei demanded.

"Which family is she in?" Kurama asked.

"It's not mine, is it?" Yusuke mumbled.

**Beep.**

The screen behind them flared into action, causing everyone to turn their attention to the TV. It showed a picture of the local hospital…

&&&

"What does that damn bastard want?" Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he pushed off on the balls of his feet. "This better be good." he growled to himself as he narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with this world anyway?" he spat. "First the wench freezes to death and now my brother seeks my company."

& Flashback &

"Damn it, what happened?" Inuyasha demanded after he overcame his shock. He gently traced a clawed finger over the face of the ice sculpture. "Is this where you have been for the past few years?" he whispered in a cracked voice.

"Yes, she's been there for a while now." Enma stated, causing Inuyasha to spin around, claws poised for attack. "Life has been unfair to her." he continued, oblivious to the threat that was Inuyasha. "Heartbroken and betrayed twice in one lifetime…" Inuyasha dropped his hand, while turning back to the ice sculpture.

"She doesn't deserve this." Inuyasha agreed, causing Enma to quirk an eyebrow. "Hey, it's not that I care!" Inuyasha quickly defended. "She was an annoying wench and she's abusive." he growled while rubbing his furry appendages, which was perched atop his head. "Not even someone like her…deserves this."

"Don't worry; I'm here to give her a better life." Enma replied, a small smirk hidden behind his bushy beard. "You'll be _pleased_ with my arrangements." he assured the hanyou.

"Keh, I DON'T care." Inuyasha growled while crossing his arm across his chest.

&End Flashback &

"Maybe she won't be so damn abusive this time." Inuyasha smirked. "Pay back time when I locate you." he laughed manically to himself as he cracked his knuckles. "This time, I'll be the stronger one…" he mused to himself, positive that Kagome would be reborn as a human.

&&&

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl." a nurse announced with a kind smile. "She is beautiful baby with the most adorable face." she continued as she gently transferred her bundle into the father's arms. "Would you like to check up on your wife?" the nurse asked in a kind voice.

"No," the man replied as he looked at his newborn child.

"Huh?" the nurse asked in surprise, she had not counted at the cold response she had just received.

"Hey, BASTARD!" a gruff voiced yelled from the opposite end of the hallway before a red blur landed in front of the nurse. The nurse stumbled back in shock as Inuyasha straightened his back and crossed his arms across his chest. "What do ya want?" Inuyasha grumbled as he glared distastefully at his elder half-brother.

"As much as I think you are unworthy of this, I thought it would be appropriate for you to meet my heir and your niece." Sesshoumaru replied in cold voice. Inuyasha's eyes softened considerably when he spotted the bundle in Sesshoumaru's arms. "Drop her and die," Sesshoumaru growled softly as he handed his half-brother his child.

Gently taking the child from his half-brother, Inuyasha grinned as he gazed at his niece. A small, gently smile spilled across his face as he leaned his face closer to the baby. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as his brother invaded his child's personal space. "Kyah!" Inuyasha suddenly shrieked when the baby suddenly shot out her arms to grab Inuyasha's silver locks.

A rare half-smile lingered on Sesshoumaru's lips as he watched his child pull on his half-brother's hair. "She will make a good heir," Sesshoumaru complimented, as Inuyasha attempted to pry the baby's hands off his silver locks.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru, get her to release me!" Inuyasha growled when the baby's eyes suddenly snapped open to reveal sky blue eyes. "Gah, NO WAY!" Inuyasha cried as he tossed the child into the air. Sesshoumaru easily caught his child, but directed his half-brother a murderous glare.

"You will pay for that dearly, little brother." Sesshoumaru hissed in warning.

"I-I swear I saw _her_ face overlap that child of yours just now!" Inuyasha yelled, causing both Sesshoumaru and the nurse to wince.

"Are you afraid of your niece, half-breed? Or are you afraid of that other hanyou, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru taunted in an emotionless voice. "She will be named…Kagome," Sesshoumaru smirked as a look of explicit horror crossed Inuyasha's face.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice reverberating throughout the city. "DAMN YOU ENMA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

&&&

END!

AN: That's it…the end…sniff…but I'm glad I finally completed it. I was going to make it longer, but…I decided to shorten it. ;)


End file.
